The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles, such as DVD players, has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that a wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Presently, satellite receiving antennas for vehicles are relatively large devices that are mounted on the outside of the rear structure of the vehicle. One disadvantage of mounting an antenna on the outside of the vehicles is that they are relatively large and, thus, somewhat unsightly. Wind noise and wind resistance are also factors on externally mounted antennas. Another disadvantage of antennas mounted on the exterior of the vehicle is that the antenna is subjected to extreme weather conditions including precipitation, wind and the like. Because of these factors, the antenna must be designed to robustly withstand the elements. This increases the cost of the antenna. Another disadvantage of an externally mounted antenna is that the antenna interferes with rooftop luggage storage or implementing storage or racks coupled to the roof rack of the vehicle.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an antenna that overcomes the above disadvantages of externally mounted antennas.